deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Doodlebob vs Maxwell
Doodlebob vs Maxwell is a What If? Death Battle created by Spelunkydunkey and is Season 1 Episode 2 in his series. Description Spongebob vs Scribblenauts! Which pencil-wielder will erase the competition? Could the protagonist of Scribblenauts defeat Spongebobs doppleganger? Introduction Wiz: Pen and pencil. The mightiest weapons capable of simulating life. Boomstick: But these two take that last statement way too far. Wiz: Like Maxwell, the Notepad Nomad of Scribblenauts. Boomstick: And Doodlebob, the Despicable Drawing of Bikini Bottom. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Doodlebob (Cue Spongebob Production Music 'What Shall We Do With A Drunken Sailor?') Wiz: On the peak of the ocean lay an artist drawing the scenery. Boomstick: But tragedy struck when he dropped his only pencil into the depths. This is why you carry MULTIPLE PENCILS! Wiz: The pencil landed unsuspecting of it's power near best friends Spongebob and Patrick. Once they drew something and it came to life, they knew the pencil was magic. Boomstick: So, they used it to imitate their other friends and torture Squidward more. Wiz: That is until they drew Spongebob to prank their grouchy neighboor, Squidward. Boomstick: Instead of doing something his real counterpart would do, Doodlebob beat Squidward senseless and escaped into the city with the magic pencil. Wiz: Defeating Doodlebob was no easy task considering he had the magic pencil. Boomstick: Doodlebob's personal favourites include: a bowling ball that always hits twice, a wrench that hit Patrick so hard he didn't know anything before the wrench and the eraser on the magic pencil. Wiz: But that doesn't mean he's a slouch to hand-to-hand combat as he easily picked up a 3oz Squidward and threw him around his doorstep despite weighing the same as paper. Boomstick: He's traded blows with Spongebob who was his creator and even can regenerate body parts using the magic pencil. Wiz: Unfortunately for the drawing, he's got his fair share of weaknesses. Boomstick: Yep, he can only regenerate himself with the magic pencil, real pencils just don't cut it. As well, any step on paper and his leg is stuck in there, meaning he can easily be trapped in paper with no way out Wiz: Despite his weaknesses, he's one tough sketch. "Me Hoy Minoy!" Maxwell (Cue Scribblenauts Title Screen Theme.) Wiz: Picture this, two adults, Edgar and Julie, have 1 daughter and 40 sons. Boomstick: That must have been one hell of a doctors appointment. Wiz: It may seem impossible, but it sure happened. Over time, they gave their children one gift each. Their most famous son, Maxwell, getting a notepad that makes the writing on the pages come to life. Boomstick: Wait, THAT'S Maxwell's origin story!? Anyways, the notepad really did make anything come to life. This includes potato guns, swords, crayons that are venomous, basically anything. Wiz: He can also use adjectives on himself or others like making a pig golden. Boomstick: Or an obese flying hamster! Wiz: Alright then. But as Maxwell grew older, the only daughter, Lily, was getting trapped in stone. Boomstick: Yep Wiz, only the starrites, which are made of pure happiness, could break the stone and set her free. Thankfully, Maxwells notepad makes him immortal, so no dying just because. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. As well as that, he has his feats. He created the DC universe with a little help from Lily. Using adjectives, he can tank hits from god himself and is immune to the maddening effects of Cthulhu. Boomstick: Although we don't really have weaknesses for him, Maxwell CAN be taken down by several brutal killing attacks. Come to think of it, I should start working on those venomous crayons. Prefight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEEEE! Fight (Cue Scribblenauts Level Start) Maxwell walks near a hand-drawn pineapple house that he's never seen before. He then fixes his eyes onto a starrite behind it. A strange sketch jumps out at him and speaks unintelligible language. Maxwell, not knowing what it's saying, spawns a translator using his notepad. "This shiny star is mine! You're not having it," blurted out Doodlebob. Maxwell, knowing he had to fight to get it, got his notepad at the ready. (Cue Spongebob Production Music 'Twelfth Street Rag.') FIGHT Doodlebob dashed at the boy and hit him with a series of punches that ended in a throw, destroying the translator in the process. Maxwell wrote down 'sword' in his notepad and his enemy readied his Magic Pencil. The two weapons clashed against each other, ending with Maxwell pushing the drawing back. This gave Doodlebob the chance to draw a bowling ball pattern in a rock and Maxwell to write 'jetpack' into his notepad. Maxwell flew into the air, sometimes diving into Doodlebob to get rid of his accuracy with the ball. That is until Doodlebob finally threw it just after Maxwell added 'Durable' to his own adjectives. The attack from the bowling ball left Maxwell in a hole strapped to a malfunctioning jetpack. It almost made him blurt out a Scandinavian country. Doodlebob drew a wrench in the sand and Maxwell wrote 'Spud Gun' in the nearly toasted notepad. Maxwell leaped out of the hole and pelted Doodlebob with potatoes. A few moments later, Maxwell heard the Spud Gun click. It was empty. Doodlebob laughed maniacally as he threw the wrench in the air, knocking Maxwell out. Just to lose the chance of death, Maxwell deleted his 'Knocked Out' Adjective to get back into the fight. (Cue Scribblenauts Theme Trailer) Doodlebob gasped. Spongebob never did that sort of thing. Maxwell Picked up his sword again, trying to slice Doodlebob into pieces. The sword and Magic Pencil clashed once again and they gritted against each other until Doodlebob lost grip of his hands. Maxwell used the eraser part of the pencil to erase Doodlebob in half. Thinking he was dead, Maxwell walked to the starrite. All of a sudden, Doodlebob snatched the pencil and drew his other half again. Doodlebob grabbed the boy's ankle, beating the senses out of him before throwing him down. The notepad fell in front of him and Doodlebob changed the Magic Pencil into erase mode. (Cue Spongebob Dramatic Cue E) "Me Hoy Minoy!" Exclaimed Doodlebob as he edged closer to Maxwell. Suddenly, the drawing's foot caught the notepad. "Wha?" Questions Doodlebob. (Cue Scribblenauts Dark 1) Using this chance to his advantage, Maxwell added the adjective 'Large' onto the notepad to swallow the entirety of Doodlebob. He then deleted the adjective and used his own pencil's eraser to erase Doodlebob entirely KO! Doodlebob's pineapple house is seen being bitten by a venomous crayon. We also see Maxwell finally pick up the starrite he had been looking for. Results (Cue Spongebob Production Music 'Hawaiian Happiness') Boomstick: That was absolute decimation! Wiz: While both combatants had high durability and deadly arsenals, Maxwell triumphs over every other category. Boomstick: I mean, Maxwell had Doodlebobs weakness in his own hands. Looks like Doodlebob was ruled out this time Wiz: The winner is Maxwell. Strengths and Weaknesses Doodlebob: = Extreme Durability = Deadly Arsenal - Less Strength - Less Speed - Less Defence - Smaller Arsenal - Maxwell Had His Weakness In His Hands Maxwell: + More Strength + More Speed + More Defence + Larger Arsenal + Had Doodlebob's Weakness In His Hands = Extreme Durability = Deadly Arsenal Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (Cue Ducktales Theme. Shows Scrooge Mcduck diving into his money bin.) (Before he hits the coins below, it cuts to a dumpster in Ohio where a silhouette falls into it.) Scrooge Mcduck vs Howard the Duck Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Spelunkydunkey Category:Spelunkydunkey Season 1 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017